Fight
by Huchapotamo
Summary: Carlos se enoja con James porque se comió su ultimo corn dog ¿Cómo se vengará de él? (mhh mal summary . .)


**¿Qué tal? Hoy vine con otro one-shot, pero esta vez Jarlos…**

**No es muy bueno ya que lo acabo escribir medio dormida a la mitad de la madrugada, bueno, casi al amanecer xD**

**En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review en mi primer fic, en especial a** **RusherloveKogan**** quien fue el primer review :D, a los que no dejaron review, los veré en el infierno… es broma, yo soy atea,… así que se pudrirán ustedes solos, ñaca ñaca :D, hahah okno. **

**Bueno, los dejo con este fic, con un nombre poco original e improvisado que es:**

* * *

**Figth**

– ¡Carlos, dame mi peine de la suerte ahora mismo!- Gritaba James mientras perseguía al moreno por todo el apartamento intentando quitarle su peine que tanto amaba.

–¡NO! ¡Tu te comiste mi ultimo corn dog! ¡El ultimo! ¡Ahora pagaras!- Le respondía el moreno al niño bonito algo molesto por lo que había pasado.

–¡Carlos! ¡No sabía que era tuyo! ¡Ya entregámelo! ¡Es mío!- Seguía gritando el castaño mientras perseguía al moreno.

–¡También lo era mi corn dog! ¡Pero eso no te importo! ¡Igual te lo comiste!- Carlitos gritaba molesto.

– ¡¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que lo siento?!- Gritó el niño bonito, quien ya estaba totalmente desesperado.

–¡No has dicho ni una vez que lo sientes!- Se quejaba el moreno.

– Lo sé, esperaba que el numero fuera cero.- Justificaba James mientras reía internamente al ver la cara de su amigo de piel morena.

Carlitos corrió hasta el otro lado del apartamento mientras guardaba el peine en su bolsillo trasero, cuando presencio que James lo observaba molesto hizo un ligero movimiento de sus caderas mostrando así el peine guardado en su bolsillo trasero intentando provocar a 'La cara' de Big Time Rush.

–¿Quieres esto? ¡Ven por el!- Gritó.

"Si voy por el, seguro me acusan de violación." Pensó al ver al moreno mover sus caderas tan provocativamente.

James sin pensarlo dos veces, principalmente por la furia que sentía en ese momento, se lanzó al moreno arrojando a ambos al suelo del apartamento.

El niño bonito intento tomar su peine del bolsillo pero el moreno se giró haciendo que la mano del el mas alto quedara atrapada entre el suelo y el trasero de Carlitos.

– ¡Carlos me lastimas mi mano! ¡Tu trasero es grande y pesado!- "También sexy y… ¡James, tienes que dejar de pensar cosas como esa de Carlos!" James se regañaba a sí mismo mientras intentaba sacar su mano del lugar donde estaba atrapada.

– Suelta el peine y nadie saldrá lastimado.- Carlos amenazaba a James.

– ¡Nunca! ¡Si lo suelto ni idea que piensas hacer con él! ¿Qué tal si lo quemas? ¿O si te lo comes? O peor aun ¡¿Qué tal si lo que tal si lo haces un corn dog y después te lo comes?!- Cada vez James se alteraba mas ante la situación.

– ¡James! Tranquilo, exageras las cosas. ¡Ahora suéltalo!-

–¡Nunca!- Decía James molesto. – ¡Carlos suelta mi mano ahora!- Volvía a insistir pero el moreno no le hacía mucho caso. - ¡Mi mano ya esta morada!- Agrego

–¡NO!- Gritó Carlitos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un leve puchero en sus labios.

– ¡Carlos si no me das mi peine te juro que…- Intentaba amenazarlo.

–Me juras ¿Qué?- James buscaba algo con que amenazar al pequeño, su casco estaba en el sofá pero si se movía de ahí Carlitos podía huir del lugar y esconder su peine, buscó otra cosa pero no había señal de algo que podría funcionar.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo a James, una idea loca, rara, y algo curiosa, que aunque fuera eso y más tenía que admitir que en realidad quería hacerlo.

– Te juro que... te besaré.- Dijo finalmente James, luego observo como la cara de el moreno cambiaba su expresión.

– ¡¿Qué?!- Carlos se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su amigo tenía planeado hacer. Pero ¿Para qué intentar detenerlo, sabía perfectamente que cuando "La cara" se enojaba era capas de hacer cualquier cosa para tener de vuelta su peine.

-Ya lo dije, no tengo que repetirlo. Ahora, tienes cinco segundos para pensar ¿Esta bien? – Dijo James. Mientras comenzaba el conteo.- 1… 2…3…-

Carlos ya no sabía que hacer, por un lado estaba darle finalmente el peine a James, igual se lo podía volver a quitar fácilmente. Pero por el otro estaba la extraña curiosidad que sentía al pensar que pasaría cuando James llegará al cinco.

Cuando James terminó de contar, sin pensar que pasaría después. Acercó sus labios a los de Carlos, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Apenas toco la punta de los labios del moreno. Lentamente cerró los ojos sin moverse aún. Lo que le sorprendía era que Carlos no lo hubiera apartado, al contrario, se mantuvo ahí, sin decir nada.

Cuando James se iba a detener y separar sus labios del moreno sintió como su labio inferior en un pequeño mordisco era atrapado por los labios de Carlos. Abrió los ojos y mirando el rostro del más bajo. Carlos tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras comenzaba mover sus labios levemente, logrando que James correspondiera también. James vio eso como una oportunidad e intento intensificar el beso. Tomó la cabeza de Carlitos con una de sus mano y la otra la metió debajo de la camisa. Cuando ambos chicos sintieron que el aire se les iba a agotar se separaron rápidamente saliendo así de su pequeña fantasía.

–¡¿Qué fue eso!?- Preguntó James sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

– Te besé… bueno, nos besamos, duh.- Contestó Carlos como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo haciendo un pequeño gesto infantil al final.

– ¡Eso lo sé! Pero, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!?- Volvió a preguntar James.

—¿No te gustó el beso?- preguntó Carlitos con algo de desilusión en su voz haciendo una cara de cachorro.

–No, no. No es eso Carlitos. Es solo que… el beso me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que pasara eso... Desde hace años yo…- James dio un pequeño suspiro para después observar la cara divertida que tenía el pequeño moreno. Sintió como su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse.

"Maldición, James ¡Lo ultimo debió permanecer en tu mente!" Pensó.

– Desde hace años tú…- Carlos dijo alargando la 'U' al final intentando que James prosiguiera.

– Desde hace años yo…- James suspiró y prosiguió - Desde hace años yo he querido hacer eso.- Termino su frase algo apenado. Carlos miró fijamente a James por un rato.

– Es curioso, es justo lo que estaba pensando cuando nos besamos.- Admitió Carlitos mientras reía ligeramente junto con James.

– Entonces…- Decía James.

– Entonces…- Carlos intentaba nuevamente que prosiguiera.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Preguntó

– Solo si me compras mas Corn dogs.- Dijo Carlitos en un tono juguetón y emocionado.

– Me parece un buen trato.- Dijo James para después besar a su nuevo novio. - ¿Quieres ir a nuestra habitación a… divertirnos?- Pregunto en un tono provocativo.

– Oh si… ¡Yo pido el control de platino!- Carlitos se levanto del suelo, donde curiosamente ambos seguían acostados para dirigirse a la habitación.

–¡Carlos, espera! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Carlos!- James suspiro y corrió tras el moreno.

Al llegar a la habitación y encender la luz miró a Carlos con solo sus bóxers puestos acostado en su cama.

— C-C-Carlos ¿Q-ue estas haciendo?- Pregunto James mientras tartamudeaba y su rostro tomaba un leve sonrojo.

– No lo sé, tú dime.- Dijo Carlos mientras se acomodaba en la cama para ver directo a los ojos a James.

–Carlos ¿Intentas provocarme?- Preguntó James.

– Tal vez… ¿Esta funcionando?- Respondió y preguntó mientras se acercaba a James.

– Perfectamente.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo James. Después se quitó la camisa y se lanzó al moreno tomándolo de las muñecas posicionándolo rápidamente bocabajo en la cama.

– No tienes ni idea cuanto tiempo he esperado para hacer esto.- Le susurro al oído mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

– Pues como me tienes, seguramente mucho tiempo.- Contestó Carlitos mientras se acomodaba a su posición original, al mismo tiempo le quitaba los pantalones y los bóxers a James.

– Como no tienes idea.- Dijo ahora completamente desnudo para posicionar nuevamente al moreno bocabajo. - Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es escucharte gritar toda la noche.- Dijo finalmente mientras le quitaba la ultima prenda de ropa al moreno.

– Esta noche puedes hacer lo que quieras, Jamie. - Dijo el pequeño moreno para después besar a James en los labios.

– Eso me gusta mi pequeño Carlitos.- Dijo James correspondiendo el beso de su amado.

James comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos en un abrazo acariciando su abdomen. Luego metió dos de sus dedos en la boca del moreno indicándole que los chupara, lo cual él accedió y comenzó a succionar los dedos del más alto.

Cuando James sintió sus dedos lo suficientemente lubricados los sacó lentamente de la boca del moreno.

El mas alto bajo sus dedos hasta la entrada del moreno mientras besaba su suave cuello. Primero Introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del moreno haciendo movimientos circulares dentro de él. Luego de que le saco un pequeño gemido al moreno introdujo el segundo dedo también, continuó haciendo leves movimientos de tijera dentro de él para dilatar la entrada haciendo gemir al moreno.

– James…- susurró Carlos.

– Dime, Carlitos- Le contestó James al moreno.

– Hazlo ahora.-

– ¿Seguro Carlitos? ¿No quieres que vaya un poco mas lento?- Preguntó James al no estar seguro de lo que decía el moreno.

– Seguro. Solo hazlo de una vez.- Dijo Carlitos. James lo besó en los labios para asegurarle que todo estaría bien y continuó.

James alineo su pene con la entrada de Carlos, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y prosiguió con lo que hacia. Entró lentamente para no lastimar al moreno, él por su parte solo soltó unos leves gemidos al sentirse invadido por James.

Al ver que el moreno se relajo más, James continuó. Comenzó a penetrarlo con mayor velocidad. Carlos solo sacaba algunos gemidos, primero por dolor pero después de placer.

– ¡James! ¡Hazlo más rápido!- Carlos le gritaba a James mientras gemía fuertemente.

James siguió su orden así que subió su velocidad. Con una de sus manos tenía sujetó las muñecas del moreno para disminuir sus movimientos, y con la otra lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus envestidas.

Así prosiguieron por un tiempo hasta que Carlos terminó en la mano de el mas alto apretando el pene de él con su entrada, luego James sintió que se acercaba el final.

– Carlitos, creo que ya voy a terminar.- Susurro James en el oído del moreno.

– No importa, hazlo dentro de mí.- Dijo el moreno, después James terminó dentro de él. James Salió lentamente de Carlitos, lo besó, después se recostó junto a él.

– Duerme Carlitos, ahora debes estar cansado.- James le susurro al oído al pequeño moreno.- ¿Carlitos?- Preguntó.

– Dime. - Dijo medio adormilado.

– Discúlpame por haberme comido tu corn dog.- Con esa ultima frase de James, Carlitos cayo en un profundo sueño en los brazos de su amado.

* * *

– No sé porqué te acompañe a un museo.- Se quejaba Kendall mientras entraba al apartamento junto con Logan.

– Porque me amas, así de fácil.- Aclaro Logan mientras se acercaba al rubio para besarlo. - También porque te prometí compensarte llegando a la casa.- agrego.

– Muy cierto ¿Entonces nos vamos a la habitación?- Preguntó besando nuevamente a Logan.

– Claro, solo dejame ir a la cocina por algo de beber.- Kendall asintió y Logan fue directo a la cocina.

Mientras Logan se servia algo de agua escucho ruido en la habitación de Carlos y James, luego escucho que Carlos gritaba "¡James! ¡Hazlo mas fuerte!" seguido de unos gemidos casi gritos de ambos chicos, ahí fue donde entendió que no quería escuchar nada mas.

Fue hacía Kendall y le dijo:

– Kenny ¿No quieres mejor ir por un helado o algo?-

– ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero hacerlo contigo ahora!- dijo Kendall haciendo un berrinche.

– Porque, bueno, digamos que James al fin le dijo a Carlitos lo que sentía, terminó… bien y, bueno, ya sabes lo otro.- Intento explicarle Logan a Kendall.

– Oh ¿Vamos a la azotea, como el fin de semana?- Sugirió Kendall a Logan.

– Me parece buena idea. Vamonos, hay que dejarlos solos.- Con eso ultimo, la pareja se fue directo a la azotea dejando a la otra pareja conformada por James y Carlos, solos en el apartamento 2J.

* * *

**Si, no fue muy bueno, pero bueno, tenía que sacar esa idea de mi cabeza xD**

**Nuevamente les digo DEJEN SU REVIEW, escriban lo que sea, criticas, sugerencias, lo bueno, lo malo, pudin, problemas matemáticos (no pienso ayudarles pero el primer paso es admitir que tienen un problema xD), su manera de sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombie, ¿Qué más? Oh si, su opinion, su opinion es importante para mí.**

**Recuerden, por cada review ayudan a una chica de cabellos rizados a conseguir su zombie-dinosaurio-unicornio-patata asesino que come gente que tanto desea y a la asociación contra la anorexia y bulimia en zombies adolescentes. **

**En el fic anterior murieron varios perritos come patatas y algunos zombies se ahogaron con caramelos, (¡Fue leído 88 veces y solo cinco reviews! ._.) eso es malo, muy malo.**

**Nuevamente, si hay faltas ortográficas, algún error o lo que sea hacermelo saber por favor. :)**

**Se despide de ustedes un Huchapotamo que ya nesecita dormir porque solo dice incoherencias xD ¡Y feliz día de Leif Erickson! que disfruten el maraton de Big Time Rush :D**


End file.
